Become The Devil
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: "Bodoh! mana munkin aku melupakan orang yang kucintai?/ "kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanya Karin sembari memeluk toushiro/ chap 4 update. makin penuh misteri! R&R minna *kitten eyes no jutsu
1. Chapter 1

P E R I N G A T A N

Ini adalah _website_ untuk orang yang memiliki sisi gelap…

_Website_ untuk mengeluarkan segala pikiran jahat kalian di sini…

Kalian dapat memposting pikiran jahat kalian di sini…

Namun…

Berhati-hatilah…

Setiap kata yang di tulis oleh kalian akan menjadi kejadian yang sesungguhnya…

kalian bisa membunuh orang yang kalian benci persis seperti apa yang kalian tuliskan di sini…

Kalian dapat mencelakakan orang yang ingin kalian celakakan…

Hanya dengan menuliskan pikiran jahat kalian…

Dan…

Ketika tulisan kalian menjadi kenyataan,

Aku akan menuntut bayaran…

Jadi?

Silakan klik lanjutkan untuk memulai menulis pikiran jahat kalian dan jadilah seorang iblis

Atau

Klik keluar untuk meninggalkan _website_ ini dan kau selamanya tidak akan bisa menemukan _website_ ini lagi selamanya!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**BECOME THE DEVIL**

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer :

Bleach © Tite Kubo

.

.

Warning : OOC, dark theme, GaJe, dll

.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, tangan yang memegang <em>mouse<em> sedikit terangkat. Kira-kira bayaran apa yang akan diminta oleh pemilik _website_ ini?

_Website_ yang halaman pembukanya berlatar belakang berwarna seputih salju dan dihiasi kata peringatan yang seolah ditulis dengan darah. Ingin rasanya dia meng_klik_ kata keluar, namun dia pun ragu dengan kata tidak bisa menemukan _website_ ini selamanya. kata selamanya, mengganggu dirinya, karena kata itu bermakna lebih dari satu makna. Ambigu.

Gadis itu sedikit merenung, hampir dua menit sampai screen saver komputernya mengambil alih kegiatannya. Terlanjur! Dia sudah terlanjur menemukan _website_ yang tidak dapat di akses oleh banyak orang meski kita mengetikkan alamat web yang benar,

"_Website kutukan itu hanya dapat di buka oleh orang dengan pikiran jahat seperti iblis"_

Dia teringat kata-kata temannya, si jenius Hitsugaya Toushiro ketika pemuda itu menceritakan mengenai _website_ yang telah menjadi rumor di kalangan para remaja, entah dari mana rumor itu beredar.

Gadis bermata hitam itu menghela nafas. Karena kejadian tadi sore, dia nekat mencoba mengetikkan alamat _website_ tersebut di _addres bar Mozilla_nya dan entah merupakan sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, _website_ kutukan – begitulah orang menamai _website_ itu – tersebut terbuka dengan hanya satu kali percobaan.

Mungkinkah dia punya pikiran yang jahat?

Seperti iblis?

Ataukah rumor itu merupakan sebuah kebohongan?

Gadis itu kemudian menghimpun semua keberaniannya dengan menutup mata hitamnya kemudian ketika matanya membuka, dia langsung menggerakkan _pointer_ _mouse_nya ke tombol lanjutkan dan kemudian dia sedikit terdorong ke belakang dengan kata-kata dengan tulisan berwarna merah darah yang tertera di sana…

* * *

><p>KAMU TELAH MENGIKAT PERJANJIAN DENGANKU...<p>

AKU AKAN MENGABULKAN SETIAP KEJADIAN SIAL YANG KAU TULISKAN PADA ORANG YANG KAU KEHENDAKI

_BECOME THE DEVIL, _

KUROSAKI KARIN?

* * *

><p>Dia? Kenapa dia tahu kalau namanya adalah Kurosaki Karin? Padahal Karin tidak merasa mengisi <em>form<em> yang memang tidak ada di _website_ kutukan yang dibukanya itu. Tahu dari mana orang ini? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan mengikat perjanjian dengan orang ini?

Seketika dada Karin berdegup kencang. _Sial!_ Batinnya. Dia sudah terjebak. Entah bagaimana orang itu bisa tahu namanya. Namun kepalang tanggung dia mulai mengarahkan _pointer_ ke arah kotak kosong yang sepertinya tempat untuk menulis 'cerita'nya. Karin meneguk ludah lalu mulai menyiapkan tangan dan pikiranku untuk menulis cerita, menulis unek-uneknya.

* * *

><p><em>Namaku Kurosaki Karin, 16 tahun, SMA kelas dua. Ya… tanpa perlu kutulis diriku, sepertinya pemilik web ini sudah tahu siapa aku. Benar kan? <em>

_Aku tahu web ini dari temanku, namun aku tak akan menyebutnya di sini untuk menjaganya dari marabahaya._

_Baiklah… karena ini adalah web untuk membuat orang lain yang – mungkin – aku benci menderita, aku tak salah kan? aku akan mulai menulis di sini. _

_Baiklah…_

_Sudah lama sekali aku berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki berambut merah sebagai ciri … namanya Hanakiri Jinta. Sudah sekitar tiga tahun aku menjadi kekasihnya. Kami saling menyayangi,_

_Namun itu dulu._

_Karena sekarang, hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain yang ironisnya merupakan adik kembar tidak identikku!_

_Keh… _

_Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat tadi, dia mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah innocent tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, _

_Kedua orang itu berdiri bersampingan menghadapku, Jinta menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan dengan enteng mengucapkan, "Maaf Karin, aku suka Yuzu, maka kita putus saja," _

_Wow… enteng kan? aku hanya terdiam mendengar itu kemudian tatapan mataku menatap tajam ke arah adik kembar tak identikku, Kurosaki Yuzu yang hanya menunduk menyembunyikan muka tomatnya itu!_

"_Begitukah? Ya sudah, Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih,"_

_Dan aku terkejut dengan kata-kataku sendiri tadi. Hebat! Bersyukurlah aku karena aku mempunyai wajah tanpa ekspresi dan hati yang tidak selemah hati kebanyakan cewek._

_Aku menerima kok, kejujuran Jinta dan Yuzu yang begitu menyakitkanku._

_Aku menerimanya dengan ikhlas dan juga.._

_MUAK!_

_Demi Tuhan jika saat itu tidak di tempat yang ramai atau setidaknya aku membawa bola sepakku, sudah kukeluarkan semua kekesalanku pada Jinta._

_Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah, aku mengumpat, menyumpahi dan segala hal yang buruk ku katakan hanya untuk kekasihku TERCINTA Hanakiri Jinta dan ADIKKU TERSAYANG Kurosaki Yuzu._

_Oh, INDAHNYA cinta sampai membuatku mengutuk adikku sendiri._

_Ok.. kau mau tahu apa isi kutukanku?_

_Apa isi harapanku kepada mereka berdua?_

_Aku berharap mereka TIDAK BAHAGIA selama aku TIDAK BAHAGIA._

_Hm? Apakah itu sudah termasuk pikiran jahat?_

_Ya.. aku masih jauh dari kata seorang psycho yang menginginkan orang lain mati oleh tangannya sendiri._

_Aku hanya ingin Jinta dan Yuzu tidak bahagia._

_Ingin rasanya aku melihat Jinta terluka parah di pertandingan sepak bola tingkat daerah yang dinanti-nantinya dan karena luka itu, dia tidak bisa bermain sepak bola SELAMANYA._

_Ya… SELAMANYA!_

_Bukankah itu menyakitkan? Ketika kau kehilangan sesuatu yang amat kau cintai melebihi dirimu sendiri?_

_Dan untuk Yuzu, aku ingin dia menyesal!_

_Menyesal…_

_Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran, APAPUN itu!_

_Tidak… aku tidak ingin Yuzu terluka seperti Jinta, karena aku tidak ingin punya saudara yang cacat. Wow.. betapa baiknya aku kan?_

_Hm… lalu, 'hukuman' yang pantas untuk Yuzu…_

_Bagaimana jika Jinta kita buat mencampakkannya? Ku kira itu adalah ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. Mengingat sepertinya Yuzu cinta setengah mati kepada cowok berambut merah BRENGSEK itu!_

_Jadi jika dia dicampakkan oleh Jinta, dia pasti akan seperti orang gila, dan pada saat itu aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menghiburnya, sehingga dia merasa menyesal telah merebut Jinta dariku._

_Ya.. setidaknya aku masih punya hati nurani untuk TIDAK menyakiti adikku. Ingat itu pemilik website ini._

_Ok, sepertinya aku sudah cukup banyak mengeluarkan unek-unekku._

_Apa menurutmu ini bukanlah pikiran jahat yang kau inginkan? Terserah, aku tidak peduli! _

_Ok, sankyu nee.._

* * *

><p>Karin kemudian, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun mengklik tombol <em>Save and Publish<em> di bawah kotak yang kini terisi tulisannya. Dan ketika dia menekan tombol itu, lagi-lagi dia dibuat terkejut.

* * *

><p>TERIMA KASIH KUROSAKI KARIN<p>

DALAM WAKTU DEKAT INI, AKU AKAN MENEMUIMU,

SETELAH AKU MENGABULKAN KEINGINANMU ITU

* * *

><p>Deg!<p>

Seketika jantung Karin berhenti. Apa yang tadi dia tulis? Dia lupa sama sekali dengan apa yang dia tulis, namun dia ingat dia menuliskan nama Jinta dan Yuzu.

Belum hilang rasa kagetnya, tiba-tiba web itu memudar,

Ya, memudar, seperti terbakar api kemudian tampilan yang ditampilkan layar komputernya adalah desktop komputernya.

Panic, Karin segera membuka kembali _mozilla_nya, mengetikkan alamat _website_ yang tadi diketiknya namun yang didapatnya adalah…

Error!

_Website_ itu tidak ada…

Detik itu juga,rasa penyesalan dan was-was menghinggapi nuraninya.

Tanpa Karin sadari, di depan jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, seseorang menatapnya dengan seringaian yang mengerikan…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Tiga hari kemudian…<p>

Karin menatap was-was Jinta yang tengah melakukan pemanasan. Tinggal lima belas menit lagi pertandingan dimulai.

Dia khawatir, resah..

Entah kenapa, dia merasa dia menuliskan waktu 'kesialan' bagi mantan kekasihnya itu di saat pertandingan daerah ini.

Tapi dia tidak ingat apa yang ditulis olehnya… Oh Tuhan…. Bagaimana ini?

"Kurosaki," seorang lelaki yang menepuk pundak Karin di depan, membuatnya kaget. Ya ampun, saking bingungnya dia, dia kaget di panggil dari depan?

"Umh.. Toushiro, apa?" Tanya Karin bersikap sedingin mungkin, seperti raut wajahnya yang biasa.

"Kau terlihat cemas, ada apa?" Tanya Toushiro padanya, dengan nada cemas namun wajah tetap datar. Karin menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku… baik-baik saja," ucap Karin tak yakin. Toushiro menatapnya tajam, namun hanya itu karena kemudian dia menepuk pundak Karin, "Kau itu _partner_ku, kita di sini sebagai seorang _striker_, kau tahu kan? kita harus berjuang sekuatnya," ucap Toushiro kemudian pergi. Karin menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberimu semangat, Karin_-chan_," ucap Rangiku, manager tim sepak bola. Karin menaikkan alisnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum. Benar! Tak perlu memikirkan apa yg ditulisnya di web yg belum tentu kebenarannya itu kan? Sekarang yang harus dia pikirkan hanyalah pertandingan yg ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Karin menatap punggung Toushirou dengan pandangan yang lembut dan senyum yang tersungging di wajah _stoic_nya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Peluit sudah dibunyikan wasit.<p>

Karin segera menggiring bola yang tadi dioper oleh Toushiro, dia berlari dengan gesit dan lihai, menghindar dari _takel_(?) pihak lawan. Sesekali, dia mengoper bola kepada Toushiro. Toushiro mengoper bola kepada Karin lagi yang langsung melakukan tendangan salto dan

GOL!

Satu point untuk SMA Karakura melawan SMA Society. Karin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Toushiro mengusap kepala Karin, kemudian pertandingan dilanjutkan.

Babak pertama berlangsung cukup ketat dan sulit. Mereka sama-sama kuat dalam penyerangan dan pertahanan. Karin yang memang staminanya hanya sedikit (namanya juga perempuan, setomboy apapun perempuan itu) mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Kau kuat di babak kedua nanti?" Tanya Rangiku khawatir melihat raut Karin yang kelelahan. Karin mengangguk kemudian dia meminum air yang ada di botol minumnya sekali tegak. Rangiku yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng dan kemudian melirik ke arah pelatih klub mereka.

"Kau sudah tidak kuat lagi,Kurosaki," ucap pria berambut putih panjang tersebut.

"Tidak, saya masih kuat, pelatih," ucap Karin sungguh-sungguh. Ukitake menatapnya tajam kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kau boleh bertandingan, tapi kau menjadi _back_, " perintah Ukitake. "Hanakiri, kau gantikan posisi Kurosaki," ucap Ukitake lagi. Karin hanya menatap kesal kemudian mengangguk pasrah.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Babak kedua dimulai, Toushiro mengoper bola pada Jinta. Jinta menggiringnya, namun entah kenapa, bola yang digiring Jinta berhasil direbut. Sehingga mereka selalu tidak mendapatkan gol begitupun dengan tim lawan. Karena ada Karin di posisi bertahan, tim society tidak bisa mencetak angka.<p>

Bola kemudian diumpan Jinta kepada Toushiro, namun seseorang dari tim society yang dapat menebak arah operan dapat memotong umpan dari Jinta dan mulai melancarkan serangan ke tim Karakura. Jinta yang merasa kesal karena dia merasa tidak bermain bagus segera melancarkan serangan sleeding tekel (?) untuk mengambil bola namun gagal. Jinta kemudian berlari mengejar orang yang menggring bola, menghadangnya kemudian mati-matian merebut bola, namun…

DAK!

Bola sengaja ditendang oleh orang itu, membuat bola mengenai kaki kanan Jinta, membuatnya tersungkur dan Jinta mengaduh kesakitan. Pertandingan dihentikan, tandu masuk ke lapangan. Jinta dikerubungi teman setimnya dan karena tidak mungkin disembuhkan dengan _spray_, Jinta terpaksa diangkut keluar lapangan.

… _Ingin rasanya aku melihat Jinta terluka parah di pertandingan sepak bola tingkat daerah yang dinanti-nantinya dan karena luka itu, dia tidak bisa bermain sepak bola SELAMANYA._

Deg! Jantung Karin berdetak lebih cepat saat dia mengingat apa yang dia tulis di _website_ kutukan itu. Dia juga sudah mengingat bahwa dia menulis itu di sebuah web kutukan. Karin kemudian menatap Jinta yang diangkut menggunakan tandu yang tengah memegang lututnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Sakit…

Itulah yang dia rasakan saat melihat ekspresi mantan kekasihnya. Ayolah, mantan kekasih belum tentu juga menjadi mantan orang yang disayangi kan?

Karena Karin masih menyukai Jinta sampai sekarang….

_Ya… SELAMANYA!_

Karin menutup telinganya lagi, perasaan menyesal benar-benar merenggut akal sehatnya, keringat membasahi dirinya, tangannya terasa dingin, wajahnya memucat, kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar.

Dan di detik berikutnya,

Karin si tomboy, perempuan satu-satunya di klub sepak bola SMA,

Tak sadarkan diri….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Sebulan setelah kejadian Jinta yang terluka, tim mereka kalah di babak semi final. Karin dan anggota tim lainnya menunduk kecewa. Ukitake hanya bisa memberi semangat pada mereka, begitupun dengan Jinta yang mendukung mereka karena cederanya yang dulu ternyata parah.<p>

Kemudian saat ini adalah pengumuman yang penting di klub sepak bola Karakura.

"Aku… mengundurkan diri dari klub," ucap Jinta dengan wajah mendung, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang klub terbengong-bengong kemudian melayangkan protes kepadanya. Mereka merasa akan ada yang hilang jika Jinta tak ada menjadi kapten mereka. Jinta hanya terkekeh dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Maaf ya teman, aku tidak bisa menjadi kapten kalian lagi…" ucapnya kemudian tawa palsunya menghilang.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bermain bola lagi,"

Hening… mereka tak percaya bahwa kaptennya yang sangat bersemangat bermain sepak bola bahkan berbakat tak bisa bermain sepak bola lagi karena cederanya itu.

"Karena itu," ucapannya tergantung kemudian tatapannya menatap Toushiro yang melemparkan pandangan tak mengerti ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Aku memilih Hitsugaya Toushiro sebagai kapten yang akan menggantikanku."

Hening kembali. Suasana sedingin es ini tak bisa dihancurkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan, Rangiku yang biasanya bisa memeriahkan acara pun hanya bisa diam. Karena suasana canggung itulah, kemudian Toushiro berinisiatif untuk berdiri ke depan, merangkul sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Meski aku tidak akan bisa menjadi kapten seperti Jinta, tapi aku akan berjuang," ucapnya, sarat akan kesedihan. Mendengar itu Jinta hanya terkekeh. Dia memaksakan senyumnya.

Lalu, Karin yang duduk paling belakang menundukkan kepalanya.

'_Gomen_, Jinta,' batinnya merasa bersalah.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya….<p>

Karin melihat Yuzu yang terburu-buru masuk dengan berurai air mata. Karin yang melihatnya bingung dan mengejar Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" panggilnya kemudian memasuki kamar Yuzu dan kamarnya. Dia melihat Yuzu tengkurap di kasurnya sambil sesenggukan. Karin menghampiri Yuzu dan membelai punggungnya lembut. Yuzu kemudian menghapus air matanya dan duduk menghadap Karin.

"Ada apa? Hm?" Tanya Karin mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik.

"Jinta_-kun_… Jinta_-kun_… aku memergokinya tengah melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Ururu_-chan_…," ucap Yuzu sambil kembali terisak.

Deg!

… _Bagaimana jika Jinta kita buat mencampakkannya? Ku kira itu adalah ide yang tidak terlalu buruk. Mengingat sepertinya Yuzu cinta setengah mati kepada cowok berambut merah BRENGSEK itu!_

Karin kembali mengingat isi tulisan yang dia tulis di _website_ kutukan itu. Hatinya sakit. Ya Tuhan… semua yang dia tulis itu menjadi kenyataan!

Karin menatap ekspresi Yuzu yang merana, hatinya terenyuh… dan merasa bersalah. Digenggamnya tangan Yuzu kemudian air mata yang tidak pernah dia keluarkan sejak kematian ibunya lima tahun yang lalu mengalir.

"Maafkan aku, Yuzu," ucapnya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Karin terdiam. Dia duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya. Sekarang dia sendirian. Yuzu tengah membuat makan malam dalam keadaan masih patah hati, membuat Karin merasa was-was. Namun rasa terkejut kemudian mengambil alih ekspresi kosongnya itu. Karin terbengong-bengong ketika computer di meja belajarnya menyala tiba-tiba, dan tanpa proses <em>booting<em> terlebih dahulu, computer itu membuka _website_ yang selama sebulan lebih ingin dibukanya namun tidak bisa.

_Website_ kutukan.

Dan Karin, lebih terkejut ketika halaman pembuka dari _website_ itu berubah. Tidak seperti ketika pertama kali dia membukanya lebih dari sebulan yang lalu.

* * *

><p>BAGAIMANA KUROSAKI KARIN?<p>

KULIHAT KAU MENYESALI HASIL PIKIRANMU ITU, HEH?

SAYANG SEKALI YA…

TAPI PERJANJIAN TETAP PERJANJIAN

AKU AKAN MENDATANGIMU SAAT INI JUGA…

* * *

><p>Setelah Karin selesai membaca tulisan itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Karin secepat kilat berbalik dan dia amat terkejut dengan sosok itu…<p>

Sosok itu berkimono hitam….

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Yey… gimana-gimana? Ini fict supranatural pertama saya lho… hihihi

Bagus kan? *dihajar readers karena kepedean*

Baiklah, fict ini terinspirasi dari hell girl, tapi asli ini hasil pemikiran saya kok, suer dicium Hitsugaya deh.. *plak*

Ok, saya pengen tahu kesan dan komentarnya.

Pantaskah jika fict ini berlanjut? Atau sampai sini aja?

Kalau berlanjut, apakah ada yang mau request kisah yang buka _website_ selanjutnya?

Hehe.. terima kasih sudah membaca ya… minna_-san_…

Heheheheheh

Ok, review please? *kitten no jutsu dengan efek bling-bling di sekitar wajah*


	2. Chapter 2

_Hatiku beku, dan aku membekukan hati manusia_

_Karena aku telah menyerahkan jiwaku kepada iblis…_

_Demi bertemu 'orang itu'_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Become The Devil**

By : Fuyu-yuki-shiro

.

.

Disclaimer :

Bleach itu bukan punya Tite Kubo…. *Plak*

.

.

Warning :

OOC, OC, mistis, misteri, dark character, dark theme

.

.

Pairing : not yet

.

.

**Happy reading…**

Setelah Karin selesai membaca tulisan itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya. Karin secepat kilat berbalik dan dia amat terkejut dengan sosok itu…

Sosok itu berkimono hitam….

"Yo, Kurosaki Karin," sahut sosok itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang dingin. Karin meneguk ludah. Dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa dia kenal orang yang ada dihadapannya ini!

"Tou… shiro?"

Sosok itu menyeringai makin lebar.

"Kau.. kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Karin bingung. Masih belum connect.

"Mengambil 'bayaran'ku," ucapnya dingin. Seketika wajah Karin memucat. Jangan-jangan….

"Kau…," belum sempat Karin melanjutkan, tangan putih toushiro sudah tepat dihadapan wajah Karin. "Apa yang…."

"Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki Karin," potong Toushiro dingin.

Seketika pandangan Karin menggelap.

OOOoooOOO

Toushiro memandangi jendela kamar yang baru saja didatanginya. Menatap dingin kamar yang merupakan tempat orang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya yang juga merupakan partnernya dalam bermain sepak bola.

"Merasa menyesal tuan?" sebuah suara tepat di belakang toushiro berdiri. Bukan… bukan berdiri, lebih tepatnya terbang dengan sayap yang menyerupai sayap seekor gagak. Toushiro melirik orang yang kini ada di belakangnya itu dengan sinis.

"Tak ada kata menyesal bagi kaum kita bukan?" ucapnya. Kemudian mata emeraldnya menatap sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku harus lebih banyak mengumpulkannya, karena itu fuyumi, jangan bertanya hal yang merepotkan seperti itu lagi."

Kini wajah toushiro menghadap seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya Fuyumi itu. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok perempuan berambut siver panjang itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Kaskomarimashita, danna-sama_," ucapnya takjim. Kemudian ketika dia kembali berdiri tegak, memperlihatkan mata merah darahnya….

OOOoooOOO

Toushiro tercengang.

Jujur dia tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, saat ini, di lapangan sepak bola.

Karin ada di sana….

Tanpa kekurangan sedikitpun pada dirinya. Wajah dingin itu makin mengeras ketika cewek tomboy itu menghampirinya.

"Toushiro? Ada apa?" tanyanya. Toushiro hanya diam, mempertahankan wajah stoicnya meski dalam hatinya ingin sekali dia bertanya kenapa Karin ada di sini, harusnya dia sudah tidak ada, harusnya eksistensinya sebagai manusia sudah hilang karena perjanjian itu. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin kentara sekali panic seketika kerutan heran menghiasi wajah toushiro, hei, kenapa dia masih menyapanya? Sungguh toushiro tak mengerti.

"Oi, Kurosaki, kau … tak apa?" Tanya toushiro membuka percakapan. Karin menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Aku taka pa, kau ini kenapa sih? Kau masih kaget ya karena kau terpilih sebagai kapten klub sepak bola?" Tanya Karin bingung. Mendengar itu toushiro hanya diam. Apakah gadis yang dihadapannya ini melupakan kejadian malam tadi?

"Tidak…" akhirnya toushiro menjawab pertanyaan Karin.

"Kalau begitu _taichou_, ayo kita latihan!" ucap Karin bersemangat kemudian berlari pergi.

"Fuyumi, kau di sini?" Tanya toushiro pelan setelah Karin jauh darinya.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang lalu diikuti dengan munculnya seseorang tepat di samping toushiro. Sayap hitamnya terkembang.

"Kau lihat?" Tanya toushiro dingin sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Saya melihatnya," ucap Fuyumi dengan nada suara tak kalah dingin. "Apa tuan yakin sudah 'memakan' gadis itu?"

"Tentu saja!" ucap toushiro dengan nada tidak suka. Dia kemudian merogoh kantung celananya dan menatap sebuah kaca berbentuk pipih. "Ini miliknya," ucapnya.

"Wah… hal yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi," ucap Fuyumi sembari menatap gadis yang kini tengah memainkan bola dengan serius. "Bahkan tidak pernah terjadi," lanjutnya dingin. Ada hawa membunuh yang keluar dari perempuan bermata hitam pekat itu.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya, kau, lanjutkan tugasmu, bukankah kita sedang kedatangan 'mangsa'?" ucap touhiro menahan agar hawa pembunuh dari rekannya itu tidak bertahan. Fuyumi menatapnya.

"Benar, anda benar. 'mangsa' kita selanjutnya adalah bangsawan Kuchiki…," ucapnya menyeringai. "Pasti akan menyenangkan," ucapnya lagi sekali lagi sembari menatap tajam Karin sebelum menghilang.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan, eh?" Tanya toushiro dingin. "Sepertinya kau harus terlibat lagi denganku, Kurosaki Karin," desisnya tajam….

OOOoooOOO

_Ada sebuah website _yang_ hanya dapat dibuka oleh orang berhati iblis._

_Website ini haus akan pikiran jahat_

_Kau _yang_ membuka website itu adalah orang _yang_ dipilihnya_

_Keinginan jahatmu akan terjadi pada orang _yang_ kamu benci_

_Namun, _

_Kau harus membayarnya…_

OOOoooOOO

_Sepuluh tahun _yang_ lalu, aku kehilangan kakak perempuanku. Saat itu, usiaku tujuh tahun. Aku ingat bagaimana dia meninggalkanku, karena seorang lelaki bernama Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang bangsawan._

_Benci? Tantu saja aku membenci kakakku, aku bahkan mendendam pada laki-laki itu. Maka, saat usiaku lima belas tahun, aku mendatangi kediaman bangsawan Kuchiki dan aku terkejut ketika datang ke sana._

_Kakakku, Hisana, meninggal dunia dua tahun sebelum kedatanganku. Kemudian dia, Kuchiki Byakuya, entah kenapa mendekatiku dan memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya._

_Setahun aku menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bersama mantan suami kakakku. Jujur, aku mencintainya. Dendam saat usiaku tujuh tahun luluh entah kemana. Dendamku pada kakakku pun tak tahu hilang kemana, tapi setengah tahun _yang_ lalu, dendam itu kembali bersemi di hatiku._

_Alas an kakakku meninggalkanku, membuat cintaku pada Byakuya, terkotori oleh dendam._

_Kakakku meninggalkanku demi membalas dendam akan kematian orang tua kami, _yang_ dibunuh oleh Byakuya. _

_Ya… orang tuaku dibunuh Byakuya karena dianggap sebagai pengganggu bagi Kuchiki Corps. Kakakku kemudian menyusup sebagai pelayan rumah tangga di kediaman Byakuya sampai akhirnya Byakuya menyukainya dan menjadikannya istri dan posisi itu tidak disia-siakan oleh kakakku. Kakakku mulai mencari bukti untuk menjebloskan Byakuya ke penjara, agar kebenaran dapat ditegakkan dan dia bisa segera menjemputku. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi._

_Karena Kuchiki Hisana, istri dari seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, meninggal karena sakit._

_Lebih tepatnya, sedikit-demi sedikit dia diracuni sehingga dia meninggal karena sakit._

_Kau bertanya aku tahu dari mana?_

_Aku tahu dari buku harian kakakku _yang_ entah kenapa dikirimkan ke alamatku tinggal. Sungguh aku tak mengerti tindakan apa _yang_ harus aku lakukan setelah membaca harian kakak. Delapan tahun lamanya aku membencinya, delapan tahun lamanya aku meragukan cintanya padaku, adiknya. Tapi ketika aku mengetahui kebenarannya, pantaskah aku membencinya selama delapan tahun ini? _

_Kakakku sengaja meninggalkanku untuk melindungiku jika kejadian ini terjadi. Dia memendam segalanya sendiri demi diriku. Agar aku tak terlibat _dengan_ keluarga Kuchiki _yang_ licik, tapi apa _yang_ kulakukan sekarang?_

_Aku malah mengikuti jejaknya, aku menyusup ke kediaman Kuchiki hingga akhirnya aku bisa mendekati kepala keluarga Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya. Bahkan _yang_ lebih menyedihkannya lagi,_

_Aku mencintainya…._

_Aku mencintai orang _yang_ sudah menghancurkan keluargaku. Dia membunuh kedua orang tuaku, bahkan dia _dengan_ tega membunuh kakakku _yang_ merupakan Istrinya._

_Apa saat itu dia tahu bahwa Hisana adalah anak dari orang _yang_ dibunuhnya sehingga dia bersedia untuk menjadikannya sebagai istrinya, sehingga dia bisa membunuhnya perlahan?_

_Hisana menyadari itu sehari sebelum ajalnya menjemput, dalam diarynya dia meminta maaf padaku, memintaku untuk tidak berurusan _dengan_ keluarga kuchiki._

_Tapi sudah terlambat bukan? _

_Buku diari itu memang sampai seminggu setelah dia meninggal, sebelum aku menyusup ke keluarga Kuchiki, tapi aku tidak menerima buku itu._

_Aku pindah dari rumahku _yang_ dulu, dan entah kenapa aku rindu pada rumahku setengah tahun _yang_ lalu. Rindu _yang_ berujung membuatku sakit._

_Kini, usiaku tepat tujuh belas tahun, setengah tahun aku menghadapi diriku sendiri. Antara ingin membalas dendamku atau tetap mencintainya._

_Aku mencintainya Tuhan, tapi kenapa dia adalah orang _yang_ menghancurkan keluargaku? Aku mencintainya, tapi setiap aku menatap wajahnya, aku selalu diingatkan bahwa wajah itulah _yang_ membunuh ibuku, membunuh ayahku, bahkan membunuh kakakku. _

_Kenapa Tuhan baru memberitahu kenyataan ini saat aku benar-benar telah menyerahkan semuanya padanya?_

_Aku menyerahkan hatiku, jiwaku bahkan tubuhku. Dan kini aku tengah mengandung anaknya. Apa _yang_ harus kulakukan?_

_Dalam hati aku ingin dia tidak bahagia. Aku ingin sedikit demi sedikit hal _yang_ paling berharganya itu hilang dari muka bumi ini. Aku ingin melihatnya sedikit demi sedikit merasakan kehilangan _yang_ sangat dan dia akan melindungi hal itu _dengan_ nyawanya sendiri._

_Tapi sisi hatiku _yang_ mencintainya tidak mengizinkan aku berdoa seperti itu…_

_Aku ingin dia bahagia, meski dia telah merenggut kebahagiaan dariku, tapi aku ingin melihatnya bahagia. Cinta itu memang buta ya… kau _dengan_ rela mendoakan kebahagiaan orang _yang_ sangat kau cintai sekaligus orang _yang_ merebut tiga orang sekaligus _yang_ paling kau cintai…_

_Aku membencinya, tapi aku juga mencintainya._

_Aku mengandung anaknya, aku telah menyerahkan semua _yang_ kumiliki kepadanya. Apa _yang_ harus kulakukan? Aku tak tahu apa _yang_ harus kulakukan…_

_Cinta ini membuatku tersiksa…_

_Cinta dan dendam ini membuatku gila…._

Selesai mengetikkan itu, lelehan air mata bergulir dari mata violet miliknya. Dia tertunduk. Gadis itu menahan mati-matian air mata yang keluar dari matanya. dia tak boleh menangis, dia tak boleh mengeluarkan air matanya. dia tak boleh….

"Rukia?"

Panggilan di belakangnya membuat gadis itu seketika berbalik setelah sebelumnya tanpa disadarinya, gadis itu menekan tombol _Save and publish._

"I… Ichigo? Ada apa?" gugup perempuan itu bertanya sembari menutupi layar komputernya dengan tubuh mungilnya. Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah dari sahabatnya itu, kemudian pandangannya teralih dari gerakan tangan kanan Rukia yang bergerak-gerak di sekitar bawah matanya yang basah.

"Kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan alis menaut sambil menyapukan tangannya di pipi kiri Rukia. Rukia menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang berada di pipinya dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari pipinya.

"Kalau _Niisama_ melihatmu menyentuh pipiku, kupastikan besok kau dicincang habis olehnya," ledek Rukia membuat Ichigo mendengus.

"Hah… _Niisama_-mu itu jangan-jangan mengidap sister-complex?" Tanya Ichigo kesal. Rukia tertawa.

"Jangan mengejek _Niisama_-ku," ucapnya santai. _Niisama_ adalah panggilan Rukia untuk nama orang yang baru saja dia tuliskan namanya di website kutukan berkali-kali. Memang, selain menjadikan Rukia sebagai kekasihnya, Byakuya mengadopsi rukia sebagai adiknya sehingga kini rukia menyandang marga 'Kuchiki' dan lagi, karena terpaut usia lebih dari sepuluh tahun, mereka memang lebih terlihat sebagai adik kakak ketimbang sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki Rukia_-sama_," ledek Ichigo kemudian menarik lengan Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau lebih baik keluar dari masa pengurungan dirimu karena tidak ada _niisama_mu, dasar brother complex!" ucapnya tanpa mempedulikan protes dari gadis mungil itu.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan kamar dengan fasilitas lengkap di sana, meninggalkan sebuah computer yang masih menyala dengan seorang gadis mengenakan kimono putih tepat di depan computer sambil menatap penuh seringai ke arah pintu tempat menghilangnya sang 'mangsa',

"Kontrak telah dibuat, Kuchiki Rukia_-sama_," ucapnya sambil membungkuk kemudian kembali berdiri dan mata hitam pekat itu berubah menjadi warna semerah darah. "Silakan menikmati scenario yang anda buat sendiri," ucapnya sebelum menghilang meninggalkan layar computer yang menampilkan tulisan ….

TERIMA KASIH, KUCHIKI RUKIA

DALAM WAKTU DEKAT INI, SAYA AKAN MENEMUI ANDA,

SETELAH SAYA MENYELESAIKAN KEINGINAN BURUK ANDA

Sebelum akhirnya computer itu mati sendiri….

TBC

* * *

><p>Howa? O_o<p>

Toushiro yang jadi iblisnya? KOK BISA? *ditimpuk readers*

Hehe… jujur saya sendiri gak nyangka alurnya akan seperti ini, apakah sudah ada yang menyangka ini sebelumnya? Kalau sudah, berarti anda bisa dikategorikan sekelas mama lauren karena bisa membaca pergerakkan saya… *GAK NYAMBUNG*

Dan mengenai Fuyumi, Fuyumi itu nama saya, ditulis dari kanji musim dingin (Fuyu) dan melihat (Miru), dan kenapa saya mainkan ini? Karena saya ingin ikut andil juga bermain.. hehehe

Gak apa-apakan readers? Hahahhaha *ditimpuk karena kebanyakan ketawa*

Dan di sini saya mau ngucapin makasih buat semua readers, senpai, para author yang lain yang udah review, fave dan alert story yang aku bikin, bahkan menjadikan aku FAVE AUTHOR! Wowo… senangnya hati ini…

Baiklah, sekarang, waktunya balas review…. Hehe

**Shimamiya Hiru15 : **Huwa.. makasih dah bilang fict ini keren.. emang keren sih, sekeren authornya *ditimpuk gayung karena kegeeran* hehe, dan apakah itu shinigami? Jawabannya… sudah dapat kan? hehe, nih dah update.. silakan review lagi ya… makasih

**Cool Zero 1613 : **Lam kenal juga Zero_-san_… ^^, wah.. sudah bisa ditebak ya? Hahaha… ok dh,makasih semangatnya, silakan baca dan review lagi… *maunya*

**Shirouta Tsuki :** nih dah update… met membaca ya…

**Yowarul : **Huwa…. Napa nangis ini? Hehehe dah update silakan di baca ya... haha

_Ok, saya akan copas curcol saya di fict sebelumnya ke fict ini _dengan_ beberapa perubahan.. yaitu…._

Oh ya… kalau dihitung-hitung, udah dua bulan saya jadi author dan lebih dari 10 fict yang saya bikin….hohohoho

Seneng? Tentu aja,

Aku gak nyangka jadi author itu akan semenyenangkan ini. Hei, selama separuh hidupku aku membenci pelajaran bahasa, kosa kataku kurang, dan aku cepet lupa dengan apa yang ingin kutulis, jadi aku gak pernah menyangka kalau aku bakalan bisa membuat Fict ancur ini! Hahaha

Baiklah, curcol selesai, mungkin rencana Hiatus saya akan segera terlaksana mengingat dua bulan ke depan saya akan disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pilihan rasa (?) dan warna (?) di dalam kedua belah otak saya… huwa!

Nah, diperingatan dua bulannya saya menjadi author, saya mengupdate SEMUA fict multichap saya! Seperti Bokutachi(Chap 6), Lost wing (ch. 4), Namikaze (ch. 2), Hope (last chap), become the devil (Ch.2) dan fict pertama saya sebagai Author, FRIENDS(Last chap) Hahahaha, (Tapi buat yg Hope. friends dan Namikaze, mungkin besok... *Plak*)

bahkan saya bikin fict baru dengan pairing baru! MinaKushi… hehe promosi bentar, kalo gak keberatan, kunjungi fict saya yang lain ya… *Senyum promosi mode: on*

Nah… ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran, ide cerita, dan kata-kata lainnya misalnya?

Silahkan…. REVIEW minna.. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

Gadis itu menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat pisau itu gemetar karena baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Matanya menatap lelaki yang meringkuk dihadapannya sedang memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah segar…

Tangannya serta pisau yang digenggamnya juga berlumuran cairan berwarna merah itu…

Cairan bernama…

Darah….

Seketika pandangannya mengabur, pisau itu jatuh mengeluarkan bunyi berdentang yang khas.

Perempuan itu menggeleng tak percaya. Mata violetnya memandang cairan kental darah di tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

"Tidak mungkin," desisnya. Tak ingin mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Ah.. aku… aku harus…,"

Gadis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi tubuh mungilnya langsung menghampiri sang lelaki yang meringkuk dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri – atau mungkin sudah mati – kemudian menyeret lelaki itu ke tempat manapun, asal jangan disini, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sesosok perempuan berkimono putih dengan sayap hitam yang membentang di punggungnya yang terus menatap kejadian itu dengan senyum yang terus tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

"Ini baru permulaannya saja, Kuchiki Rukia_-sama_," ucapnya kemudian menghilang….

* * *

><p><strong>Become The devil (Akuma ni Nari)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

Warning :

OOC, OC, mistis, misteri, dark character, dark theme

.

.

Pairing : ByakuRuki, IchiRuki, HitsuKarin

.

Happy reading ^^

* * *

><p>"<em>Tadaima<em>…," seorang lelaki berambut orange memasuki rumahnya dengan malas. Pemuda itu menyimpan sepatu kets biru miliknya kemudian menggunakan sandal khusus yang digunakan di dalam rumah.

"_Okaerinasai_ Ichigo_-nii_," ucap dua orang penghuni di dalam rumah tersebut yang tengah menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka. Ichigo lantas memasuki ruang makan dan bergabung dengan kedua adiknya.

"_Oyaji_ mana?" tanyanya basa-basi. Jelas sekali dia tidak berniat bertanya.

"Entahlah," sahut Karin ogah-ogahan. "Daripada hal sepele itu, kenapa wajahmu begitu terlihat sedih,Ichi_-nii_?" Tanya Karin tak peduli. Baginya, ada atau tidaknya sang ayah tak berpengaruh pada dirinya. Oh Karin, kalau Ishin dengar itu, dia pasti akan langsung menangis darah.

"Hem… Hari ini, lagi-lagi aku melihat Rukia menangis," ucap Ichigo seolah bergumam. Karin mengangkat tinggi alisnya.

"Mungkin dia rindu pada kakaknya…," ucap Karin mengingat sifat _brother complex _sahabat kakaknya sekaligus orang yang disayangi kakaknya itu. Ichigo hanya bergumam tak jelas. Dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sikap aneh Rukia yang sekarang lebih sering melamun menatap _computer_ dan terlihat gelisah. Sikap Rukia ini bertambah aneh ketika Ichigo memergokinya menangis di depan _computer_.

"Ichi_-nii_? Ada apa?" Tanya Yuzu khawatir karena Ichigo menghentikan aktifitas makannya. Ichigo hanya menggeleng kemudian meletakkan piringnya. Dia tak nafsu makan sekarang.

"Aku sudah kenyang, terima kasih makanannya," ucap Ichigo kemudian pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Karin hanya menatap Ichigo dengan aneh. Tidak kakaknya tidak partnernya, mereka berdua aneh sekali hari ini. Karin menghela nafas mengingat ekspresi tak percaya dari Toushiro tadi pagi saat melihatnya.

Karin sungguh bingung dengan sikap Toushiro yang seharian ini menatapnya dengan tajam. Hei? Apa sih salahnya? Dan entah kenapa, tadi pagi dia merasa takut untuk dekat-dekat Toushiro. _Aneh_, pikirnya.

OOOoooOOO

Toushiro mengeratkan obinya pada kimono hitam yang sudah dipasang di tubuhnya. Kemudian Toushiro mengambil haori putihnya dan mengenakannya sambil berjalan keluar.

"Anda sudah datang tuan?" sambut seorang perempuan sambil mengangguk begitu Toushiro keluar dari 'kamar'nya. Toushiro hanya melirik sekilas kemudian tetap melangkah pergi.

"Shirayuki_-sama_ menunggu anda, tuan," sahut Fuyumi melangkah mendekati Toushiro yang mendadak diam.

"Kau mengadu padanya soal Karin?" Tanya Toushiro tajam. Fuyumi balik menatap Toushiro dengan tajam dan senyum yang menyeringai.

"Kelihatannya?" tantangnya santai. Toushirou mendengus. Sulit baginya untuk menantang gadis dihadapannya karena gadis dihadapannya ini adalah partner yang amat licik plus menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, lalu bagaimana dengan 'mangsa' kita?" Tanya Toushiro mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Sepertinya Fuyumi tak keberatan akan pembelokan topic pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah, sebentar lagi, Rukia_-sama_ akan menjadi 'makanan' kita, tuan," ucap Fuyumi. Toushiro menatap dalam mata hitam pekat itu. Kemudian berbalik membelakangi partnernya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terlalu banyak bermain. Segera selesaikan, secepatnya! Waktu kita tidak banyak," ucap Toushiro kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Fuyumi yang tersenyum mengerikan.

"Justru kita akan mendapatkan banyak 'makanan' jika kita banyak bermain, tuan," sahutnya kemudian menghilang.

OOOoooOOO

"_Niisama_!" Gadis itu langsung menghambur kepada sosok lelaki yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kuchiki Byakuya membalas pelukan itu dengan perasaan gundah.

"Ceritakan padaku, kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti ini?" Tanya Byakuya pada sosok mungil yang merupakan kekasihnya. Rukia menggeleng gugup. Mata violetnya melirik ke sekelilingnya yang dijaga ketat oleh polisi. Keringat dingin muncul di sekujur tubuhnya. Byakuya yang mengetahui arah lirikan Rukia menatap tajam polisi yang seperti mengepung mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Tinggalkan kami di sini!" perintah Byakuya marah.

"Tapi, Kuchiki_-sama_…,"

Abarai Renji, yang merupakan kepala polisi langsung terdiam dengan pandangan ngeri ketika Byakuya menatapnya dengan tajam . "Baiklah, kami mohon maaf, Kuchiki_-sama_," ucap Renji kemudian dengan isyarat mata dia beserta anak buahnya meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau tak apa, Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya sambil menuntun kekasihnya duduk di sofa. Rukia menggeleng, Byakuya menghela nafas. Mungkinkah Rukia masih schock melihat kepala pelayan mereka, Zenbon Sakura mati dengan mengenaskan? Byakuya menghela nafas kemudian merangkul Rukia erat. Rukia menggeleng tapi Byakuya tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu masih pucat pasi.

"Aku akan melindungimu, tenang saja, ya?" ucap Byakuya menenangkan. Rukia mengangguk. Byakuya tersenyum simpul, tanpa menyadari bahwa kini Rukia tengah menyeringai mengerikan….

OOOoooOOO

"Ichigo!"

_Siapa?_

"Ichigo! Ichigo.. hiks…"

Rukia_? _Rukia_? Kau kenapa menangis?_

"Ichigo.._ tasukete_…."

Rukia_? Kau mau ke mana? Jangan pergi! Jangan Pergi!_

"Tasukete…"

Rukia_? Jangan tinggalkan aku _Rukia_! _Rukia_! _Rukia_! _

"RUKIA!"

BRAK!

"Ouch!"

Ichigo mengaduh ketika ada sesuatu yang 'mencium' dahinya. Ichigo mengaduh kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh. Dia mengumpat dalam hati kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Dia bingung dengan mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang menyebalkan. Mimpi yang mengisyaratkan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi kepada Rukia, kepada Rukia-nya.

Seketika perasaannya tidak enak. Ya Tuhan… aku harus ke tempat Rukia sekarang.

OOOoooOOO

Gadis itu menatap kekasihnya yang tertidur lelap di sampinya sambil memeluknya. Kemudian gadis itu menyingkirkan tangan itu dan bergegas pergi keluar kamar. Sambil berjalan dia terus mengusap-usap perutnya sambil tersenyum bahagia yang meski tidak besar, tapi di dalamnya tengah tumbuh kehidupan baru.

_Wahai hati, _

_bekukanlah perasaan cinta,_

_luapkanlah badai amarah,_

_Hatimu kugenggam!_

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi gadis itu mengeras. Senyumnya menghilang, matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Di balik tubuh mungilnya, seorang perempuan berambut silver tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gadis itu bermata violet itu berhenti tepat di depan tangga.

"Its show time, Rukia_-sama_," ucapnya pelan.

Dan Rukia menyeringai….

OOOoooOOO

"_Yo, Kurosaki _Karin_," sahut sosok itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang dingin. _Karin_ meneguk ludah. Dia sungguh tak percaya bahwa dia kenal orang yang ada dihadapannya ini!_

"…_.?"_

_Sosok itu menyeringai makin lebar._

"_Kau.. kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya _Karin_ bingung. Masih belum connect._

"_Mengambil 'bayaran'ku," ucapnya dingin. Seketika wajah _Karin_ memucat. Jangan-jangan…._

"_Kau…," belum sempat _Karin_ melanjutkan, tangan putih orang itu sudah tepat dihadapan wajah _Karin_. "Apa yang…."_

"_Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki _Karin_," potong orang itu dingin. _

_Seketika pandangan _Karin_ menggelap._

"HAH?"

Karin membuka paksa matanya. dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Keringat mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Apa? Mimpi apa tadi?

Dia merasa dia mengenal orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu. Namun entah kenapa otaknya menolak untuk memberi tahu siapa orang berkimono hitam dan bersayap hitam itu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mengingat orang itu?

Dan bayaran apa yang dimaksud orang itu?

Karin menggeleng. Dia tak mengerti apa-apa. Otaknya keburu menolak untuk memikirkan mimpinya itu. Mimpi kan hanya bunga tidur. Ini pasti hanya mimpi belaka.

"Tapi…."

Karin meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang. Perasaan takut dan tidak percaya memenuhi hatinya. Meski otaknya mengatakan ini hanyalah bunga tidur biasa, tapi nuraninya berkata hal lain.

Ini bukan hanya bunga tidur.

Karin harus mencari tahu.

Ya, Karin harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Itulah keputusan Karin, tanpa menyadari bahwa partnernya mengawasinya dari jauh dengan tatapan…

Sedih?

"Haruskah aku benar-benar membereskanmu, Kurosaki?" tanyanya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan Shirayuki membuatnya bimbang. Setengah hatinya tidak mau melakukan tugas dari 'penguasa'nya itu.

Hati?

Toushiro tertawa miris. Masihkah dia mempunyai hati? Bukannya dia sudah membekukan hatinya? Bukankah dia sudah membuang hati nuraninya demi bertemu dengan Orang itu?

Toushiro menutup kedua matanya. ingatannya akan 'orang itu' membuat amarahnya meledak.

"_Kau harus melakukannya _Toushiro_... Kurosaki _Karin_ adalah penghalang bagi kita. Belum pernah ada manusia yang masih ada ketika kita 'memakan' energy kehidupannya," ucap Shirayuki datar namun _Toushiro_ hanya menatap Shirayuki datar dan kemudian berbalik tanpa beban._

"_Apakah es yang membungkus hatimu mulai mencair, _Toushiro_?"_

_Langkah _Toushiro_ terhenti. _

"_Pertanyaan bodoh," gumamnya kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan Sode no Shirayuki dan seringaiannya yang mengerikan._

"Maafkan aku kurosaki Karin," ucap Toushiro kemudian mengarahkan katana yang disimpannya dipunggung itu. Dia menutup matanya kemudian….

OOOoooOOO

Rukia membuka matanya. sakit yang dia rasakan di perutnya refleks membuat tangannya memegangi perutnya.

"Kau sudah sadar Rukia?" Tanya seseorang disamping Rukia. Rukia menatap orang itu. Byaakuya ada di sana, terlihat kecemasan di matanya meski wajahnya sedater biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rukia pada kekasihnya. Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Rukia, melainkan genggaman tangan yang diterima dari Byakuya, membuat Rukia merasakan firasat buruk.

"Niisama?" Tanya Rukia was was.

"Rukia, kau harus tenang mendengarnya, ok?"

Ragu-ragu Rukia mengangguk. Dia mulai mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk dari kalimat Byakuya selanjutnya.

"Tadi malam kau jatuh dari tangga dan kau baru ditemukan tadi pagi," ucap Byakuya lirih. Rukia dapat melihat Byakuya menarik nafas sebentar kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya sembari mempererat genggaman tangannya di tangan Rukia. "Perutmu mengalami pendarahan dank arena itu kau…."

Rukia membeliakkan matanya. dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Byakuya kepadanya dan dia berharap bahwa kali ini dia salah. Rukia menegak ludahnya dengan usaha yang sangat keras.

"Keguguran."

Dan Rukia tidak tahu ekspresi dan perasaan yang seperti apa yang harus dirasakannya….

OOOoooOOO

Rukia membaca kembali diary using itu. Diari kakaknya yang baru diterimanya setengah tahun yang lalu itu dan mata violetnya menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa ini hukuman darimu kak? Karena aku malah mencintai malaikat maut kita?" Tanya Rukia pada buku itu. "Ataukah ini sebagai pertanda bahwa aku harus menghancurkan Byakuya?" Tanya Rukia lagi. benar. Mungkin hatinya bimbang untuk membalas dendam pada Byakuya adalah anak dalam kandungannya. Jadi, jika anak dalam kandungannya ini hilang, sudah hilang pula keraguannya untuk membalas dendam bukan?

Mengingat bahwa Byakuyalah yang telah membunuh orang-orang tersayangnya, tak mungkin jika Rukia mencintainya kan?

Tok…tok…

Pintu kamar rawatnya diketuk dari belakang. Rukia yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan diari kakaknya dibawah bantal.

"Masuk," perintahnya dan pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut orange. Melihat itu Rukia tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis tomboy sepertimu masuk rumah sakit," ucap pemuda itu kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Begitukah?"

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo sedikit khawatir ketika melihat Rukia memaksakan tawa. Rukia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku taka pa."

"Jangan bohong! Kau semakin aneh sejak aku memergokimu menangis di depan computer," ucap Ichigo.

"Aku tak bohong," ucapnya keras kepala. "Eh tunggu! Kapan aku menangis di depan computer?" Tanya Rukia lagi. ichigo mengerutkan kening.

"Dua hari yang lalu!" ucap Ichigo singkat. Kini gentian Rukia yang mengerutkan kening. Aneh… dia tidak merasa dia menyentuh computer dua hari yang lalu.

"Bukannya dua hari yang lalu aku terus bersamamu dan tidak menyentuh computer ya?" Tanya Rukia lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, apa karena jatuh dari tangga, ada memori yang hilang dari otakmu? Dua hari yang lalu kau menangis setelah mengetikkan sesuatu di komputermu itu, dan aku ingat jelas kau langsung menutupi layar komputermu ketika aku mencoba mengintip kau sedang buka website apa!" ucap Ichigo.

"Website? Kau tahu dari mana kalau dua hari yang lalu aku membuka website?" ungkap Rukia bingung bukannya tadi Ichigo bilang kalau Rukia menutupi layar computer ketika Ichigo berusaha mengintip layar computer.

"Meski kau tutupi layar itu dengan tubuh mungilmu, tapi aku bisa melihat kau sedang buka website," ungkap Ichigo.

"Dan kau lihat aku buka website apa?" selidik Rukia.

"Ya Tuhan Rukia, kau benar-benar amnesia ya?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat katakana padaku website apa yang kubuka?"

"Hah… baiklah… umh… aku tak begitu melihatnya, tapi aku melihat kau itu membuka Sesuatu seperti blog. Karena aku melihat tab save and publish dan cancel di bawah website itu."

"Eh?"

Mendengar itu perasaan Rukia mendadak tak enak. Dan seketika, dia mengingat website itu dan apa yang telah diketiknya di website itu.

Website kutukan!

OOOoooOOO

Karin menyerah untuk mengingat orang yang ada di mimpinya itu. Ya ampun… dia pasti terlalu berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Itu hanyalah bunga tidur, Karin! Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dan Karin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi menuju jendelanya dan membuka jendela tersebut.

DEG!

Dada Karin berdesir ketika di hadapannya berdiri sosok orang yang dikenalnya tengah mengacungkan pedang tepat ke wajahnya.

"Tou…shiro?"

_Sosok itu menyeringai makin lebar._

Karin membelalakkan matanya ketika mimpinya menghampiri otaknya dan sosok yang ada dalam mimpi itu menjadi jelas.

"_Kau.. kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya _Karin_ bingung. Masih belum connect._

"_Mengambil 'bayaran'ku," ucapnya dingin. Seketika wajah _Karin_ memucat. Jangan-jangan…._

"_Kau…," belum sempat _Karin_ melanjutkan, tangan putih orang itu sudah tepat dihadapan wajah _Karin_. "Apa yang…."_

"_Selamat tinggal, Kurosaki _Karin_," potong orang itu dingin. _

_Seketika pandangan _Karin_ menggelap._

"Jadi kau… sosok dalam mimpiku itu?" Tanya Karin tak percaya. Namun Toushiro tak membalasnya. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang diungkapkan Karin.

"Kemarin, aku memang gagal mengambil nyawamu padahal aku telah 'memakan' jiwamu. Namun, sekarang, aku tak akan gagal lagi," ucap Toushiro. Karin menatapnya tak mengerti. Namun nalurinya merasakan bahaya.

"Mati!" ucap Toushiro membuat Karin terkesiap.

BLAR!

OOOoooOOO

* * *

><p><em>Ada sebuah website <em>yang_ hanya dapat dibuka oleh orang berhati iblis._

_Website ini haus akan pikiran jahat_

_Kau _yang_ membuka website itu adalah orang _yang_ dipilihnya_

_Keinginan jahatmu akan terjadi pada orang _yang_ kamu benci_

_Namun, _

_Kau harus membayarnya…_

* * *

><p>Rukia mengingatnya. Dia mengingat desas-desus yang tersebar di internet. Maka dari itu dia mencoba membuka website kutukan itu dan ternyata terbuka. Lalu entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mundur ketika website itu terbuka dan entah kenapa tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk meluapkan semua perasaannya di sana, tapi…<p>

Apa yang ditulisnya di website itu?

"A… apakah aku menulis kejadian buruk untuk niisama? Dan sebagai bayarannya adalah… anakku?" tanyanya menerka-nerka.

"Anda salah, Rukia_-sama_," ucap seseorang tanpa wujud membuat Rukia langsung terperangah. "Ah… maafkan saya karena telah mengagetkan anda," ucap suara itu namun kini sosoknya ada tepat di hadapan Rukia, tengah menyeringai licik.

"Kau…,"

"Nama saya, Fuyumi. Hitsugaya Fuyumi, Rukia_-sama_," ucap sosok berwujud gadis cantik dengan sayap hitam yang lebar. "Anda telah mengikat perjanjian dengan saya," lanjutnya.

"Perjanjian?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Tapi otak cerdasnya langsung mengerti perjanjian apa yang disebut oleh makhluk itu. "Website kutukan?"

Dan Fuyumi tersenyum.

Permainan semakin menarik…

OOOoooOOO

Lemari di belakang Karin membeku. Namun Karin tidak. Karena gadis itu langsung berjongkok ketika Toushiro mengatakan 'Mati'. Kaget dengan lemari yang berubah menjadi e situ, membuat Karin dengan segera berlari ke luar kamarnya. Dia melirik Yuzu yang masih tidur di ranjangnya. Syukurlah dia tidak terbangun, ucap Karin dalam hati. Tapi…

BLAR!

Karin terkesiap ketika suara itu terdengar lagi dan hamper saja membekukan tangannya kalau saja dia tidak berlari secepat sena di eyeshield 21. Wajah Karin memucat sambil menuruni tangga dan keluar dari rumahnya.

Prioritasnya adalah pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah, tempat orang tersayangnya dan bisa menghadapi Toushiro yang kini menyerangnya.

Menghadapi?

Terkadang Karin terkejut dengan pikirannya yang kelewat berani itu….

OOOoooOOO

"Saya tidak menyangka anda akan mengingat website itu," gumam Fuyumi. Rukia hanya memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Apa yang kutulis di website kutukan itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Haruskah saya memberitahu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahu?" balas Rukia sengit.

"Tak perlu saya beritahupun, sebenarnya anda mengingat apa yang anda tulis, salahkah saya?" Tanya Fuyumi. Rukia hanya terdiam.

"Aku… tidak mengingatnya tapi aku… menerkanya!" ucap Rukia.

"Dan terkaan anda benar," sahut Fuyumi sambil tersenyum. Rukia menelan ludah.

"Bisakah ku batalkan perjanjian itu?" Tanya Rukia. Kini wajah Fuyumi mendadak datar dan mengerikan.

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak bisa. Bukankah perjanjian kita sudah hamper selesai?" ucap Fuyumi lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan. Rukia mematung.

"Jadi… jadi kau yang membunuh paman senbon zakura dan…. Anakku?"

Kali ini Fuyumi terkekeh.

"Bukan saya, tapi anda! Andalah yang membunuh Dua orang yang begitu penting untuk Byakuya_-sama_. Dan anda juga akan membunuh Byakuya dengan tangan anda sendiri," ungkap Fuyumi.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh Niisama!" teriak Rukia "Dan aku tidak mungkin membunuh Paman senbon zakura dan anakku sendiri!" teriaknya lagi frustasi tapi tawa lepas milik Fuyumi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ke… kenapa kau…"

"Malam ini juga, anda akan menyelesaikan perjanjian kita," ucap Fuyumi kemudian menghilang. Sementara Rukia hanya terdiam. Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Apa mala mini dia akan membunuh kekasihnya sendiri? Setega itukah dia?

Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin.

Rukia menggeleng ketakutan. Jelas sekali kalau dia memikirkan kata-kata setan itu, meski sesering dia mengatakan tidak mungkin dalam pikirannya. Tapi….

"Rukia?" seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawat Rukia dan Rukia tercekat….

"Niisama?"

OOOoooOOO

"Sudah puas kau berlari?" Tanya Toushiro dingin. Karin hanya bisa terengah, tak mampu menjawab. Kini dia tak bisa kemana-mana lagi. tentu saja dia tak bisa pergi ke manapun karena kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang menyebalkan sehingga dia terjatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi, saking sakitnya kakinya, terlebih kini dia ada di lantai teratas sebuah tempat bangunan yang pembangunannya terbengkalai.

"Selangkah lagi kau mendekatiku aku akan melompat!" ucap Karin mengancam. Ancaman yang bodoh! Karena Toushiro mengharapkan kematian Karin. Jadi justru bagus jika Karin mati kan?

"Silakan saja kau loncat," ucapnya dingin.

Tuh kan?

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" Tanya Karin berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Karena itu adalah bayaranku dan kau telah menandatangani kontrak kita," ucap Toushiro lagi. kini pedangnya yang unik – karena bisa membekukan sesuatu tanpa perlu menebaskan pedang tersebut – teracung ke arah Karin.

"Bayaran? Bayaran apa? Kontrak apa?" Tanya Karin tak mengerti. Toushiro hanya menatapnya. Apa Karin masih amnesia? Apa Karin lupa dengan perjanjiannya dengan Toushiro?

"Kau tak perlu tahu," ucap Toushiro. Kemudian sesuatu melesat ke arah Karin. Karin tak bisa menghindarinya. Tidak bisa menghindar lagi.

"TIDAAKKK!"

BLAR!

Toushiro menatap dingin ke depannya.

"Heh? Begitu rupanya," ucapnya akhirnya mengerti kenapa saat itu Karin tidak menghilang ketika semua energy kehidupannya dihisap oleh Toushiro sebagai bayaran dari perjanjian mereka.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter….<p>

"Sayonara… Niisama…," dan pisau itu melesat menembus jantung lelaki tersebut.

.

"Akh… benar… aku yang telah membunuh mereka berdua, aku juga yang telah membunuh niisama, Hahahahahhahahahaha"

Tertawa tapi air matanya mengalir

.

"Kenapa kau membunuhku? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?"

.

"Jangan hilang! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Gadis itu tersenyum

"Kau akan melupakanku, tenang saja,"

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis yang kucintai?"

.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya…."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang menggantikan anda membunuhnya…"

Dan pedang pun terarah ke gadis itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya, atau kubunuh kau!"

"Jika Shirayuki_-sama_ tahu…."

"Aku sudah tahu!"

.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau membangkang terhadapku!"

"ARGHHHHHH! HENTIKAN!"

.

"Toushiro?"

.

"Membunuh itu menyenangkan, bisakah aku merasakan perasaan itu? Aku bosan membunuh hanya dalam game"

"Wah… mangsa yang menyenangkan"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/n** : Ok… ini semakin ngaco dan semakin gak nyambung. Unsure misterinya semakin membingungkan. Halah… kok bisa ya jadi kayak gini? Maafkan aku…

Sekarang aku punya banyak ide untuk membuat fict. Tergelitik hati untuk bikin fict Yuri dan Yaoi… bahkan tergelitik buat bikin yang rated M buat lemon….

Huwa… apa ini saatnya buat saya berpikiran mesum ya? Haha *plak*

Tapi saya akan usahakan untuk chapter empat lebih cepet. Saya gak jadi hiatus 2 bulan. Hahahaha… ^^v

Dan untuk yang menunggu fict bokutachi,… gomenne m(_ _)m! saya bingung ama kelanjutan ceritanya. Kehabisan ide teka-teki, padahal biasanya tak begini sih… wkwkw

Ok.. bales ripiuw….

**CloudyStrife Hiru 15 :** hehehe… peace akh.. hahaha… makasih dukungannya. Gimana dengan chap ini? *gak yakin bagus, hiks…*

**Shirouta tsuki :** hehe, aku pengen Toushiro versi dark chara… uhm.. tapi kayaknya makin gak bisa deh.. halah… gimana ma chap ini? Menarikkah?

**Yowarul **:anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan…. Jadi asa gimaanaaa gitu *tersipu malu* hahah

Gimana ma chap ini? Huhuhu

Saya ngucapin makasih buat yang udah review, fave, alert dan silent readers. Saya gak nyangka fict ini pengunjungnya hamper lebih dari 100 O_o gak percaya banget… hehe

Ok… minnaa.. akhir kata, untuk memperbaiki fict agar lebih bagus ini, review ya?

Salam hangat penuh cinta *lebay*


	4. Chapter 4

"TIDAAKKK!"

BLAR!

Toushiro menatap dingin ke depannya.

"Heh? Begitu rupanya," ucapnya akhirnya mengerti kenapa saat itu Karin tidak menghilang ketika semua energy kehidupannya dihisap oleh Toushiro sebagai bayaran dari perjanjian mereka. "Bahkan sampai kau mati pun, kau masih melindunginya ya, Bibi Masaki."

Selesai Toushiro mengucapkan itu, asap yang menyelubungi Karin tersibak, sekarang, di hadapan Toushiro, bukan hanya ada Karin yang terbaring pingsan. Sekarang dihadapannya ada seorang wanita berambut coklat bergelombang tengah menatap Toushiro dengan pandangan marah….

* * *

><p><strong>Become The devil (Akuma ni Nari)<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Happy Reading...<p>

* * *

><p>Ekor mata Byakuya melirik cemas kepada kekasihnya yang duduk gelisah di jok mobil. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu ingin pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumah sakit, meski Byakuya menenangkan, gadis itu tetap menggeleng dan memaksa – bahkan memohon – kepadanya untuk pulang, malam ini juga, entah kenapa.<p>

"Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Byakuya ketika melihat Rukia yang memucat.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang _niisama_," ucap Rukia mencoba tenang, namun setenang apapun nada yang diucapkan olehnya, gadis itu tetap resah.

"_Malam ini juga, anda akan menyelesaikan perjanjian kita,"_

Rukia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak! Tidak! Rukia yakin dia tidak akan membunuh kekasihnya. Tidak akan! Perjanjian apapun yang dibuatnya, itu tidak murni dari hatinya.

Perjanjian itu bukanlah perjanjian yang diinginkannya.

"_Benarkah?"_

Rukia membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara dingin yang menakutkan itu. suara seorang perempuan yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"_Benarkah itu bukan kemauan anda?"_

Rukia semakin gelisah ketika suara itu kembali terdengar. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar. Telapak tangannya basah dan terkepal sempurna.

"_Padahal kekasih andalah yang merebut orang-orang berharga bagi anda," _

Kini Rukia sukses dipenuhi kekalutan. Gadis itu menggeleng, kemudian menutup telinganya dengan penuh kekalutan.

Tidak! Tidak!

_Meski _niisama_ adalah orang yang membunuh mereka,tapi aku mencintainya! Dia adalah orang berharga bagiku!_ Batin Rukia, dan itu membuat si gadis tertawa.

"_Apa anda tak tahu bahwa pernyataan anda malah membuat keluarga anda terluka? Anda lebih memilih seorang pembunuh daripada mereka?"_

Cukup… jangan bicara lagi! jangan tertawa lagi. JANGAN!

"Rukia?"

Suara berat itu membuat Rukia membuka kelopak matanya. air mata mengenang di matanya. Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Suara itu menghilang dari benaknya.

Membuat Rukia melepaskan tangan dari telinganya sendiri. Ditatapnya Byakuya yang menatapnya khawatir. Mata abu-abu kekasihnya membuat Rukia tenang begitu saja.

"Kita sudah sampai, Rukia," ucap Byakuya lagi. Rukia tersenyum canggung. Byakuya kemudian menggendong Rukia ala _bridal style_ dan itu membuat wajah Rukia memanas.

"_Niisama_," desahnya kemudian mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke leher kekasihnya. Mendapat perlakuan dari Rukia, Byakuya tersenyum. Kemudian pria itu membawa kekasihnya memasuki rumah mewah mereka dengan perasaan tenang.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa ketenangan itu adalah ketenangan sebelum badai yang sesungguhnya datang…

Dan meluluhlantakkan semuanya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Toushiro menatap tajam wanita di depannya begitupun dengan sang wanita. Adu <em>deathglare<em> yang mematikan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. tapi itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sang wanita menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, Toushiro_-kun_," ucap wanita itu dengan nada lembut namun mematikan.

"Ya, sudah lama kita tak berjumpa, bibi Masaki," ucap Toushiro menyetujui, membuat mata coklat wanita yang dipanggil 'bibi Masaki' itu kini memandang Toushiro dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah… selain dendammu itu."

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia memandang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wajah yang amat dikasihinya. Rukia mengulum senyum ketika Byakuya menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.<p>

"Rukia," panggilnya dengan nada aneh, namun Rukia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya, _niisama_?"

"Apa kau… adik Hisana?" Tanya Byakuya membuat Rukia terbelalak. Kemudian dia menyadari satu hal.

Byakuya memegang _diary_ usang milik kakaknya.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Wajah Toushiro mengeras sementara Masaki tersenyum. Senyuman lembut namun licik dan mematikan.<p>

"Apa yang membuat bibi yakin bahwa aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh bibi?" Tanya Toushiro mencoba tenang.

Namun Masaki tahu, Toushiro tidak tenang sama sekali. Nama orang itu selalu membuat Toushiro gundah.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah berbohong, Toushiro_-kun_," ucap Masaki kemudian tubuhnya perlahan memudar. "Ah, sudah waktunya aku pergi," ucap Masaki lagi. "Sebagai seorang ibu, aku harus menjaga ketiga anakku bukan?" tanyanya bergurau.

Gurauan yang sangat tidak lucu.

"Kau mau meninggalkan Karin di sini? Kau tidak takut kalau aku akan membunuhnya?" tanyanya mengancam. Sesaat Masaki terdiam, namun sedetik kemudian wanita itu tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuh Karin, bukankah kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil?" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang dan Toushiro hanya terpaku memandang gumpalan-gumpalan asap yang sedikit lagi menghilang.

Dan ketika asap itu menghilang sepenuhnya, Karin membuka kedua matanya. Gadis itu terbangun dengan memijat-mijat kepalanya dan dia terkesiap ketika ujung pedang tepat beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Toushiro?" tanyanya takut-takut.

Apa Toushiro akan benar-benar membunuhnya?

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia tidak percaya ketika <em>niisama<em>-nya menekan lehernya kuat-kuat hingga dia kesulitan bernafas.

"Nii… _niisama_…," panggilnya terengah-engah, dia sudah menampakan ekspresi ketakutan tapi pemuda berusia 25-an itu tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kau harus mati! Kau terlalu tahu banyak Rukia," ucap Byakuya dingin. Mendengar itu air mata keluar dari mata Rukia. Begitukah? Begitukah? Kenapa? Padahal… padahal dia berniat untuk tidak membalas dendam, padahal dia sudah berusaha mengubur keinginannya untuk membunuh Byakuya. Padahal dia….

Rukia menutup matanya, membiarkan air mata mengalir dengan deras dari matanya. apa dia akan mati ditangan Byakuya? Apa dia akan bernasib sama seperti keluarganya? Apa dia akan pasrah mati ditangan orang yang membunuh keluarganya?

Tidak! Batinnya berteriak. Gadis itu membuka matanya, kemudian menatap Byakuya dengan pandangan tajam dan dendam, membuat Byakuya sedikit terhenyak kaget. Rukia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. gadis itu kemudian menendang Byakuya dan berhasil bebas. Rukia kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya dan turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Byakuya menatap kepergian Rukia dengan marah kemudian menyusulnya, meninggalkan seorang perempuan berkimono putih yang tersenyum senang. Gadis itu kemudian menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan lengan kimononya yang panjang, menyisakan mata hitamnya yang berubah menjadi merah.

Semerah darah….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Tangan itu dengan refleks menahan lengan Toushiro. Toushiro menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah tempat Karin yang masih duduk sembari mencengkram erat tangannya.<p>

"Biarkan aku pergi!" ucap Toushiro dingin membuat Karin menggeleng.

"Katakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi padamu, Toushiro!" pintanya setengah membentak namun Toushiro tetap bergeming, menatap dingin _partner_nya.

"Lupakan," ucapnya dingin. Karin menggeleng keras kepala.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau membuat situs kutukan itu?" Tanya Karin sembari menatap mata_ teal_ Toushiro. "Kenapa kau mau membunuhku? Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanyanya lagi kali ini tubuhnya bergerak memeluk Toushiro.

Membuat Toushiro tersentak kaget.

Pelukan yang sudah lama tidak diterimanya….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Sudah keluar?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya. Suster yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya mengangguk.<p>

"Entah kenapa Rukia_-san_ seperti ketakutan tinggal di sini. Dan itu membuat Byakuya_-sama_ bersikeras membawa Rukia_-san_ keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap suster itu. hal itu membuat Ichigo langsung tegang. Dia teringat mimpinya. Mimpinya tentang Rukia yang menangis.

Firasat buruk menghantui hatinya. Cepat-cepat pemuda berambut orange itu berlari. Tujuannya jelas, kediaman Kuchiki.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia terdesak, gadis itu menatap ketakutan wajah Byakuya yang menurutnya mengerikan. Perlahan Byakuya mendekatinya.<p>

"Pantas kau begitu mirip dengan Hisana," ucap Byakuya. "Ternyata kau adalah adiknya," ucap Byakuya lagi. "Dan kau bertujuan sama dengannya bukan? Membuatku jatuh cinta, berpura-pura menyukaiku juga tapi dibelakangku kalian mencari bukti untuk menjatuhkanku!" ucap Byakuya.

"Tidak! Awalnya memang begitu, tapi semenjak mengenalmu aku semakin mencintaimu, begitupun dengan _neesama_!" ucap Rukia menyangkal.

"BOHONG!" desisnya marah kemudian semakin menyudutkan Rukia. "Dia mengumpulkan bukti dengan tidak hati-hati. Dia lupa tengah berhadapan dengan siapa. Dia lupa kalau Aku, Kuchiki Byakuya tidak akan membiarkan pengkhianatan seperti itu. Dia lupa kalau aku bisa membunuhnya dengan kejam!" ucapan itu membuat Rukia semakin menatap penuh benci kepada Byakuya. Air matanya mengalir lagi.

"Kau… kejam!" desisnya tajam kemudian dengan sekali hentakan, gadis itu menusuk Byakuya tepat di jantungnya, membuat Byakuya membelalakan mata kaget. Perlahan tapi pasti, darah keluar dari mulutnya

"Sayonara… _Niisama_…," ucapnya seiring dengan tubuh yang jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Karin terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar. Sendirian. Hanya sendirian.<p>

Toushiro sudah menghilang.

"_Aku sudah mati, lima tahun yang masih bisa hidup karena aku telah menjual jiwaku kepada iblisi. Tapi ada bayaran untuk dapat hidup kembali," ucap Toushiro membuat Karin terhenyak. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan Karin, membingkai wajah Karin dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Bayarannya adalah mengambil _energy_ kehidupan lain untuk hidupmu sendiri," ucapnya dingin. Karin hanya terdiam. Dia merasakannya. Dia merasakan tangan yang dulu hangat kini dingin, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum pedih. "Maaf karena telah melibatkanmu, Kurosaki, sekarang aku sudah tidak berniat lagi membunuhmu," ucapnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya._

"_Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Toushiro lagi sebelum akhirnya menghilang._

Karin terdiam, masih mencerna penjelasan singkat dari temannya sejak kecil itu. masih mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan _partner_nya. Air mata keluar dari mata hitamnya. Mati? Toushiro sudah mati?

Dia sungguh tidak percaya akan hal ini…

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Pisau itu terjatuh dari segenggam tangan yang gemetar. Pisau itu jatuh secara perlahan, mengingatkannya akan hal yang telah dilakukannya. Ya… Rukia mengingatnya. Dialah yang membunuh paman Zenbonsakura, kemudian dia jugalah yang membunuh anaknya dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri dari tangga.<p>

Gadis itu menutup kedua mulutnya saking terkejutnya dengan fakta yang diingatnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, namun hal itu hanya sebentar sampai akhirnya dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Akh… benar… aku yang telah membunuh mereka berdua, aku juga yang telah membunuh _niisama_, Hahahahahhahahahaha"

Rukia mengatakan itu sembari tertawa tapi air matanya masih mengalir deras. Lelah tertawa, Rukia jatuh terduduk kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku … aku… hiks…hiks…. ARGHHHH!"

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Toushiro memasuki markasnya yang langsung disambut oleh <em>partner<em>nya. Fuyumi menatapnya dengan serius. Tidak ada lagi senyum sinis yang menghiasi dirinya. Dari wajah _stoic_nya, gadis itu terlihat khawatir. Khawatir dengan 'keselamatan' _partner_nya.

"Tuan," panggilnya namun tidak digubris oleh Toushiro. Toushiro tetap melangkahkan kakinya. "Kenapa anda tidak membunuhnya?" Tanya Fuyumi dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap Toushiro tak kalah dingin.

"Tuan, apa anda sadar apa yang anda lakukan?" Tanya Fuyumi marah.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusan saya! Karena anda mengikat kontrak dengan saya!" tegas Fuyumi membuat Toushiro terdiam. Fuyumi kemudian melangkah menghampiri Toushiro kemudian menyentuh pipi Toushiro lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya," terang Toushiro jujur. Mata hijau-_teal_nya menatap mata hitam Fuyumi. Fuyumi terdiam. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari Toushiro kemudian berbalik membelakanginya.

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang menggantikan anda membunuhnya," ucap Fuyumi datar kemudian melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh leher kirinya. Fuyumi memicingkan matanya ketika menyadari pedang Toushiro yang menempel di lehernya itu.

"Jangan menyentuhnya atau kubunuh kau!" desisnya tajam. Matanya menatap tajam _partner_nya itu.

"Apa anda bisa membunuh saya? Demi gadis itu?" balasnya dingin.

"Ya."

Fuyumi menutup matanya. entah kenapa amarah memenuhi hatinya yang beku.

"Apa anda sadar apa yang anda lakukan? Jika Shirayuki_-sama_ tahu…."

"Sayangnya aku sudah tahu," ucap sebuah suara membuat Fuyumi dan Toushiro langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Shirayuki-_sama_…."

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia menatap telapak tangannya yang mulai menghilang. Dia tersenyum pahit. Inilah bayaran yang harus diberinya kepada gadis iblis itu. Eksistensi dirinya di dunia. Fuyumi yang mengatakannya.<p>

"_Eksistensi? Maksudnya?"_

"_Ketika perjanjian ini berakhir, anda akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Dari ingatan orang-orang, tidak ada diri anda. Mereka tidak akan mengingat anda,"_

"_Maksudmu, saat perjanjian ini berakhir, Kuchiki Rukia tidak ada?"_

"_Ya, saat kontrak kita telah berakhir, di dunia ini, tidak ada yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia."_

"Begini lebih baik bukan?" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Benar. Begini lebih baik. Lebih baik dia menghilang dari dunia ini. Rukia menatap telapak tangannya yang benar-benar sudah transparan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia pasrah sekarang. Hilang juga tidak apa. Di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya hidup. Sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ah… Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Ichigo," gumam Rukia. Mengingat Ichigo membuat senyumnya meredup. Rasanya sedih mengingat Ichigo akan melupakan dirinya, melupakan kenangannya bersama Rukia. "Tidak!" gumam Rukia. Dia tidak boleh sedih, justru bagus jika Ichigo melupakannya. Dia jadi tidak perlu mengalami hal seperti kehilangan sahabatnya, bukan?

"Ichigo…," panggil Rukia lirih, seluruh tubuhnya sudah berpendar-pendar seperti hantu tanpa tubuh. Rukia sudah tidak menatapi telapak tangannya lagi. gadis itu kini sibuk menatap Byakuya yang terbaring kaku dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Entah apa alasannya dapat tersenyum seperti itu.

"Rukia," panggilan itu membuat Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dan Rukia tercekat ketika mendapati Ichigo ada beberapa meter didepannya, dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Rukia, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ichigo sembari mendekati Rukia. Pemuda itu menatap horror jasad Byakuya dan tubuh Rukia yang berpendar-pendar seperti roh itu.

"Kau? Tubuhmu? Dan Byakuya?"

"Aku yang membunuh _Niisama_, Ichigo," jelas Rukia tenang membuat Ichigo terlonjak kaget. Tidak percaya. Melihat itu Rukia tersenyum. "Dan ini balasan yang kudapat karena telah membunuh _niisama_," ucap Rukia lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo takut. Rukia tersenyum. Matanya menatap mata musim gugur milik Ichigo. "Aku akan pergi, Ichigo. Aku akan menghilang," jelas Rukia perih. Mendengar itu, Ichigo menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Pemuda itu kemudian memegang kedua bahu Rukia.

"Jangan hilang! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintanya memelas. Rukia tersenyum. Gadis itu menyentuh lembut tangan kekar yang mencengkram bahunya.

"Kau akan melupakanku, tenang saja," ucapnya dengan senyum. Senyum menenangkan layaknya ibu kepada anaknya. Ichigo menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia berusaha mencengkram bahu Rukia lebih erat ketika melihat kaki Rukia menghilang. Kini yang terlihat oleh Ichigo adalah tubuh Rukia dari kepala sampai pahanya saja.

"Mana mungkin…," ucapnya lirih. Bibirnya bergetar ketika mengatakan itu, matanya memanas, tenggorokannya tercekat. "Dengar, mana mungkin aku melupakan gadis yang kucintai?" ucapnya setengah berbisik. Membuat Rukia membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau… apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh!" ucap Ichigo lagi. Rukia terdiam dengan air mata mengalir. "Sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Ichigo memelas, membuat Rukia terenyuh.

_Terlambat Ichigo. Sudah terlalu terlambat._ Batin Rukia. Namun gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rukia melepaskan kedua tangan Ichigo dari bahunya. Sebelah tangan Rukia mengusap pipi Ichigo lembut.

"Terima kasih,Ichigo," ucapnya sembari tertawa. "Selamat tinggal," ucapnya lagi kemudian menghilang.

Ichigo terbelalak tak percaya. Dia menggapai-gapai udara di depannya. Air matanya keluar. Kenapa? Kenapa?

"RUKIA!"

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>"Kristal yang indah," gumam Fuyumi menatap sebuah benda pipih transparan berwarna violet. Lama sekali Fuyumi menatap Kristal itu sampai akhirnya di tengah Kristal itu tergambar seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan mata menutup. Senyum terukir di wajahnya yang pucat. Lantas Fuyumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke tempat seorang pemuda berambut orange yang tiba-tiba tergeletak begitu saja setelah menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama dari perempuan yang ada di dalam Kristal miliknya. "Kenapa anda tertawa?" Tanya Fuyumi lagi. mata hitamnya memandang datar Kristal itu.<p>

"_Kau bisa kan tinggalkan kami berdua saja, Fuyumi-_chan_? Lagipula bukankah malam ini perjanjianmu dengan Kuchiki Rukia selesai?"_

_Gadis bermata hitam itu diam sejenak kemudian melirik kepada partnernya yang menatap Shirayuki dengan datar. Sebersit rasa khawatir tertera di hatinya. Namun Fuyumi cepat-cepat menggeleng._

"_Baik Shirayuki-sama," ucap _Fuyumi_ sambil menunduk dan menghilang. Namun sebelum gadis itu menghilang, gadis itu sempat melirik was-was kepada Hitsugaya Toushiro, partnernya._

Fuyumi menggenggam Kristal itu erat. Matanya terpejam. Menghayati sesuatu yang bergejolak di dadanya. Otaknya selalu memikirkan _partner_nya itu. Fuyumi menggenggam dadanya erat. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa dia mempunyai perasaan aneh ini?

Bukankah dia iblis? Bukankah iblis tidak punya perasaan? Bukankah iblis hanya mempunyai perasaan amarah dan dendam? Tapi kenapa perasaan yang kini dirasakannya terhadap Toushiro berbeda? Ini seperti perasaan bernama ….

Fuyumi menggeleng. Bodoh! Dia tidak mungkin merasakan itu….

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Toushiro jatuh terduduk. Keringat keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat, matanya melotot frustasi. Pemuda itu memegang kepalanya dengan tampang frustasi dan kesakitan.<p>

"Hentikan…," ucapnya lirih, namun wanita dihadapannya hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Wanita itu tidak terlihat merasa kasihan sedikitpun.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak kau membangkang terhadapku!" ucapnya datar. "Jadi, terimalah hukuman untuk si pembakang!" ucapnya. Setelah kalimatnya selesai, Toushiro merasakan aliran listrik ribuan volt menyengat otaknya. Toushiro meringis kesakitan, namun bukan itu yang membuatnya amat frustasi melainkan sesuatu yang dilihatnya, sesuatu yang kental dan mayat-mayat yang bergeletakkan di depan seorang gadis yang amat disayangi olehnya.

"Tidak!" ucapnya lirih. Pemuda itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit semakin menderanya. Pemuda itu semakin pucat ketika ingatannya menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari mayat-mayat yang bergeletakkan itu. hentikan! Hentikan!

"ARGHHHHHH! HENTIKAN!" teriaknya sebelum tergeletak pingsan dengan peluh bercucuran dan badan yang gemetaran. Shirayuki menatap datar pemuda yang tergeletak itu sebelum akhirnya dia berlutut dan menyeringai.

* * *

><p>OOOoooOOO<p>

* * *

><p>Pemuda berkacamata itu membanting stik Playsstasionnya dengan kesal. Bosan! Dia bosan dengan games-games yang dimainkannya. Semua permainan sudah dimainkannya dan semakin lama games sudah tidak menarik lagi.<p>

Pemuda itu lantas berbalik, menghadap segerombolan hamster yang sengaja di simpannya di sebuah kotak kaca. Pemuda itu menyeringai, membuat hamster-hamster itu langsung meringkuk ketakutan di pojokan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, pemuda itu mendekati hamster-hamster itu, semakin dekat jaraknya dengan si hamster, semakin lebar seringaian yang ditunjukkannya. Dia kemudian menaikkan kacamata yang sedikit melorot.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kalian ketakutan begitu?" Tanya si pemuda dengan nada beracun. "Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian," ucapnya kemudian tangannya mengambil acak salah satu hamster yang ada di kotak kaca tersebut. Sang hamster yang malang itu bergerak-gerak ketakutan. Apalagi ketika sesuatu yang bersinar berada di depannya.

CRAS…

Seiring dengan ditebasnya mata cutter, darah langsung muncrat membasahi wajah si pemuda. Si pemuda tersenyum merasakan hangatnya cairan merah yang amat disukainya itu. pemuda itu lantas membanting si hamster malang yang masih sibuk menggelepar-gelepar kemudian si hamster berhenti menggelepar ketika kaki si pemuda dengan kejamnya menginjak si hamster. Sang pemuda kemudian menjilat darah yang ada di jarinya dengan senyum ala seorang psycho.

"Membunuh itu memang menyenangkan," ucap si pemuda sembari mengambil bangkai si hamster. "Tapi rasanya aku ingin lebih," ucapnya lagi kemudian menatap sebuah poster yang menampilkan sesosok manusia yang tergantung dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Si pemuda mendekati poster itu kemudian meraba gambar itu dengan muka merona kesenangan, "Bisakah aku membuat karya sehebat ini?" tanyanya dengan tangan gemetar karena semangat. " Aku bosan jika harus membunuh hanya dalam game" ucapnya sembari melirik tidak suka stik yang sudah hancur berantakan karena bantingan si pemuda tadi. "Seandainya saja aku bisa membunuh manusia sesukaku…," ucapnya penuh harap.

PATS!

Si pemuda terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya, lantas pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan terkejut ketika monitor komputernya menyala kemudian si computer langsung membuka sebuah situs. Si pemuda yang penasaran kemudian mendekati komputernya dan seringaian muncul kembali.

* * *

><p>P E R I N G A T A N<p>

Ini adalah _website_ untuk orang yang memiliki sisi gelap…

_Website_ untuk mengeluarkan segala pikiran jahat kalian di sini…

Kalian dapat memposting pikiran jahat kalian di sini…

Namun…

Berhati-hatilah…

Setiap kata yang di tulis oleh kalian akan menjadi kejadian yang sesungguhnya…

kalian bisa membunuh orang yang kalian benci persis seperti apa yang kalian tuliskan di sini…

Kalian dapat mencelakakan orang yang ingin kalian celakakan…

Hanya dengan menuliskan pikiran jahat kalian…

Dan…

Ketika tulisan kalian menjadi kenyataan,

Aku akan menuntut bayaran…

* * *

><p>"Menarik," ucap si pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain di belakangnya yang menatapnya datar.<p>

"Mangsa yang menyenangkan," gumamnya datar.

* * *

><p>….<p>

**To Be Continued**

…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter :<p>

Pisau itu menari dengan indahnya dikulit seorang gadis yang terikat. Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan ngeri sambil meringis tertahan menahan sakit.

"A- he-hentikan," ringisnya tertahan tapi pemuda itu malah menyeringai kejam. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat pisaunya kemudian mengarahkan lidahnya ke luka si gadis yang mengalirkan darah. Si pemuda kemudian menghisap darah itu, membuat si gadis mengerang ketakutan.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang," ucapnya sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir di dagunya. Pemuda itu menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya sebelum mengacungkan pisau dagingnya, membuat si gadis menggeleng kuat-kuat dan benar-benar ketakutan.

"Jangan… jangan… Ja- KYAAA!"

CRASH!

"Hahahahhahahahha"

* * *

><p>Yey! Makin GaJe aja ni ceritanya? Ini masalahnya apa ya? *Plak*. Ada yang bisa nebak siapakah pemuda dan si gadis itu? terus siapakah yang kali ini akan 'menjalani' kontraknya?<p>

Ok deh bales review…

* * *

><p><strong>RiruzawaStrife Hiru15<strong>: udah update... silkan Baca lagi... jangan lupa komentarnya ya... n_n

**Yowarul** : hiatus itu... berhenti bikin fict... kira-kira gitu...

**wu** : ehehe /

* * *

><p>Chap depan aku mau bikin gore dan bloody ah~<p>

Doain smoga bisa ya… hahaha?

Ok deh... mind to review?

.


End file.
